Un amor ¿Imposible?
by twilighter16-sol
Summary: Un Amor ¿Imposible? Bella es detective de la UVE Unidad De Victimas Especiales , junto a su compañero Jacob Black, esta Unidad protege a victimas que han sido abusadas. Hace 3 años atras un asesino a sueldo mato y violo a la fiscal de la Unidad, por eso entonces mandaron a un nuevo fiscal Edward Cullen, que del cual Bella se quedo totalmente enamorada pero ella sabia que era un
1. Capitulo 1: Mala Noticia

Un Amor ¿Imposible?

Bella es detective de la UVE (Unidad De Victimas Especiales), junto a su compañero Jacob Black, esta Unidad protege a victimas que han sido abusadas. Hace 3 años atras un asesino a sueldo mato y violo a la fiscal de la Unidad, por eso entonces mandaron a un nuevo fiscal Edward Cullen, que del cual Bella se quedo totalmente enamorada pero ella sabia que era un amor imposible, ya que el era casado y no podian relacionarce amorosamente en el trabajo.¿Pero eso la dentendra?.

Capitulo 1: Mala Noticia.

Bella P.O.B.

Hoy como la mayoria de los dias estaba llendo temprano al trabajo ya que teniamos un caso sin resolver. Pase por la cafeteria, compre dos cafes para mi y Jacob, por que el paso toda la noche alli interrogando al sospechoso y yo no podia a la central, me reporte con mi jefe para avisarle mi llegada y fui a buscar a Jacob.

Lo vi en su escritorio leyendo papeles con unas ojeras terribles!

-Jacob!- Se sobresalto- Por dios tenes que descansar!- Le grite.

-Bella ... hola, no tengo que terminar este caso- Me dijo debilmente.

-Anda a reportarte con el Jefe, yo lo hare por ti- Le dije con siceridad odia verlo asi.

-Bells!..- Me dijo reprochandome.

- Vos anda, nos vemos despues- Dije despidiendome.

Agarre todos los papeles que estaban en su ecritorio y los lleve al mio, el caso estaba complicado necesitabamos más pruebas para arrestar al pedofilo que abuso de 3 niños. Tenia que hablar con nuestra fiscal Quinn que aparte de fiscal era una muy buena amiga mia y de Jacob, necesitaba que ella me diera una orden de cateo para entrar a la casa del a la oficina de mi Jefe para preguntarle donde estaba.

Toque la puerta y me dijo que pasara. El estaba hablando con otra mujer, se notaba muy preocupado.

- Jefe...- Dije mirando a la otra mujer- Sabe donde esta Quinn?.

-Bella...- Me miro con una cara de preocupación.- Quinn esta muerta.

Escuche esas palabras y me quede sin habla era imposible, ella aparte de ser tan buena fiscal, era una amiga que te ayuda mucho.

-COMO?- Grite sin darme cuenta- Eso es imposible, como paso, quien fue el desgraciado?.

- Bella calmate me acabo de enterar recien, Susan le explicas!?- Miro a la mujer que estaba a mi lado.

- Un asesino a sueldo "El Fantasma", abuso de ella y la mato.- Dijo.

Yo con lagrimas en mis ojos, mire a mi jefe.

- Bella, yo se que ella era tu amiga tienes el dia libre- Me aviso- Nos vemos.

- Esta bien, saben si su familia la cremara o si habra funeral?- Pregunte.

- No, sera intimo- Me dijo secamente.

Me fui manejando a la casa de Jake el tambien era muy amigo de ella, hay veces que pensaba que ese cariño iba mas que solo una amistad.

- Jacob habreme!- Dije golpeando la puerta de su apartamento.

Espere un poco hasta que me habrio la puerta, cuando me vio su sonrisa se borro instantaneamente.

- Bella pasa, que te paso pequeña?- El me llamaba asi por cariño.

Me quede muda hasta que me acomode en el sillon.

-Jake...- Se me corto la voz el la queria mucho- Hoy cuando estaba tratando de resolver tu caso iba a pedir una orden de cateo para entrar a la casa del pedofilo- El iba a hablar pero no lo deje continuar- Fui a la oficina del jefe para ver donde estaba Quinn , le pregunte y el me dijo que un pedofilo mato y abuso de ella.

Fue terrible te puso a golpear la paredes, si tenia dudas de que el la amara se confirmaron en este instante.

-Quien la mato? ya esta preso?- Me pregunto alterado.

- Nose, no tengo la menor idea el jefe no me conto detalles!- Dije se me partia el alma verlo tan destruido.

- Voy ya para la central, yo mismo me voy a ocupar de que el maldito quede encerrado!- Dijo mucho más alterado.

- Jacob no! El jefe no te va a dejar!,no vas a poder participar del caso estas involucrado sentimentalmente!- Le grite.

- Vos no le vas a decir! Por favor Bella ya se que esta mal, pero encerio dejame hacerlo- Dijo angustiado.

- Esta bien... pero si llegas a hacer algo yo no tenia la menor idea ok?- Dije, odiaba cuando llamaban a Asuntos Internos.

Inmediatamente se cambio, agarro sus cosas y nos fuimos rapido.

.

- Podes manejar más lento?- Estaba manejando como un loco.- Si vas mas rapido o mas lento, no cambia por favor baja la velocidad!- Cuando dije eso, despego un poco el pie del acelerador pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos se bajo del auto no me dijo nada, me daba lastima pero creo que de ese modo no iba a solucionar las cosas. Apenas entre me fui a mi escritorio, mientras el fue a hablar con el jefe en la oficina, cuando salio Jacob estaba más calmado no me dirijio la palabra y se fue.

.

Tenia el dia libre, pero trabajando me olvidaba de las cosas, fui a la oficina de mi jefe necistaba algun fiscal que me de la orden de cateo para terminar el caso.

- Jefe?- Me dijo que paso- Necesito un fiscal que me haga una orden de cateo!- Dije.

- Tenias el dia libre!- Me recordo.

- Si, pero prefiero seguir trabajando- dije.

- El nuevo fiscal vendra a hablar conmigo dentro de unos minutos, luego le digo de la orden- Dijo.

Sali de la oficina.

Nuevo fiscal, nuevo fiscal, nuevo fiscal.

NUEVO FISCAL? Significa que es un hombre, nunca hubieron fiscales hombres... a Jacob le va a agarrar algo.

.

.

Me quede sentada en el escrito esperando, jugando al solitario ja! un juego divertido (?, hasta que la voz de mi jefe me sobresalto.

- Bella el es el nuevo fiscal.- Me dijo.

- Un gusto, soy Edward Cullen.- Me di vuelta y vi...


	2. Capitulo 2: El nuevo fiscal

Capitulo 2: El Nuevo Fiscal.

Bella P.O.B.

- Un gusto, soy Edward Cullen.- Me di vuelta y vi a un hombre muy guapo de cabello cobrizo, alto, pero de seguro niño rico comprometido.

- Igualmente, soy Isabella Swan , pero solo Bella- Dije parandome - Y jefe que pasa que esta vez el fiscal es un ... hombre?- Pregunte.

- Hay razones de seguridad algun problema con eso Swan?- Dijo secamente.

- No ninguno.- Respondi.

- Bueno en ese caso, los dejo- Dijo y se fue.

Hubo un minuto largo de silencio y luego decidi romperlo.

- Cullen, necesito una orden de cateo para entrar a la casa de un pedofilo!- Le dije.

- Podes llamarme Edward, no quiero nada de formalidades!- Me regalo una sonrisa, que extrañamente me derritio- Pasame los datos y te hago la orden.

- Estan...- Clikie un par de cosas en la compu- Haca y gracias, me olvidaba bienvenido!- Dije regalandole una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias- Dijo y siguio en lo suyo

Me fui rapidamente a la sala de descanso, oh dios mio no habia sentido nada con un hombre desde que... había terminado con quede un rato ahi, pensando en lo que me pasaba me sentia algo rara, en eso tocaron la puerta.

- Bella? Estas ahi?- XXX

- Si... quien es?- Pregunte.

-Edward, ya tengo la orden de cateo!- Me dijo y reconoci esa voz aterciopelada.

- Gracias!- Dije abriendo la puerta.

- Estas bien Bella? Es que estas un poco palida!- Dijo mirando mi cara, no pude evitar sonrojarme, nose que me pasa.

- S-ii, no tengo nada y gracias de nuevo.- Dije mirando el suelo para no ponerme nerviosa.

- De nada, nos vemos mañana Bells!- Dijo guiñandome el ojo.

Oh dios mio! No puedo creer que tengo un nuevo fiscal super guapo, inteligente, atento, soltero ahg no debe estar de novio o casado.

Fui al estacionamiento, entre a mi auto un audi y me fui rumbo a casa.

Edward P.O.B.

Estaba manejando por las calles de Nueva York, hoy era mi primer día de fiscal, en Unidad de Victimas Especiales. Busque ese trabajo por Anne, mi esposa, ella decia que debia ganar más dinero, hay veces que pensaba era una consentida ya que ella antes tenia una herencia que se la gasto completamente, pero me convencia de que ella queria lo mejor para nosotros, aunque con mi trabajo anterior ganaba bastante bien. Estacione enfrente de la central y entre.

- Disculpa, sabes donde queda la oficina del jefe?- Le pregunte a uno de los que pasaba, me indico la puerta.

Golpie la puerta dos veces y la voz de un hombre, mi jefe dijo que pase.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen el nuevo fiscal.- Dije presentandome.

-Hola Edward un gusto- Dijo estrechando mi mano- Te contare fiscal Quinn fallecio , ya que un pedofilo la mato y todos aqui estan disgustados con eso, capaz que les cuesta aceptarte por esa razon o ya que eres el primer fiscal hombre.- Se lo notaba incomodo diciendo esto

- Ah- No sabia que decir.

-Bueno Edward, luego te mandare a alguien para que te enseñe a el lugar- Dijo

-Gracias- Dije abriendo la puerta.

- Ah Edward! Ven sigueme!- Me dijo y yo lo segui sin decir nada.- Debes presentarte con Bella Swan.

Se quedo parado frente a un escritorio un poco chico y una chica se sobresalto girando hacia nosotros

- Un gusto, soy Edward Cullen.- Dije y la chica actuo sorprendida, era flaca de pelo marron, hasta la cintura, ojos chocolate.

- Igualmente, soy Isabella Swan , pero solo Bella- Dijo parandose - Y jefe... que pasa que esta vez el fiscal es hombre?- Pregunto, el jefe tenia razon, a casi todos les iba costar aceptarme.

- Hay razones de seguridad algun problema con eso Swan?- Dijo secamente.

- No ninguno.- Respondio.

- Bueno en ese caso, los dejo- Dijo y se fue.

Hubo un minuto largo de silencio y luego ella habló.

- Cullen, necesito una orden de cateo para entrar a la casa de un pedofilo!- Me dijo.

- Podes llamarme Edward, no quiero nada de formalidades!- Le regale una sonrisa, y ella me imito- Pasame los datos y te hago la orden.

- Estan...- Clikio un par de cosas en la compu- Haca y gracias, me olvidaba bienvenido!- Dijo regalandome otra sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias- Dije y segui en lo mio

Me gire y ella se habia ido casi corriendo por uno de los pasillos, termine rapido, pregunte a donde se habia ido, y por lo que me dijieron era la sala de descanso

- Bella? Estas ahi?- Dije.

- Si... quien es?- Pregunto

-Edward, ya tengo la orden de cateo!- Le dije.

- Gracias!- Y me habrio la puerta

- Estas bien Bella? Es que estas un poco palida!-Dije preocupado, ella al instante se sonrojo.

- S-ii, no tengo nada y gracias de nuevo.-Dijo nerviosa mirando al suelo

- De nada, nos vemos mañana Bells!- Le guiñe el ojo.

Mas tarde, ella ya se habia ido y a mi una chica amable llamada Rosalie me mostro toda la Central. Acomode mis cosas en una oficina un poco alejada.

Me fui a mi penthouse que compartia con Anne, una vez que ella estaba mi esposa sentada, enojada y lo más propable es que tenga otro problema más con ella.


	3. Capitulo 3: La pelea

Capitulo 3: La pelea

- Hola mi amor!- Le dije sonriendo forzadamente, no queria un problema más.

-Hola- Dijo friamente, acercandoce a mi.

- Como estas ?- Dije dejando mi maletin al lado de la entrada.

- Porque llegastes tan tarde?- Pregunto.

- Estaba trabajando!- Odiaba los celos calculadores de Anne.- No recordas?, mi primer día de trabajo.

- Igualmente, no quiero que llegues tarde a casa!- Me fije en el reloj y eran las 12:00 de la noche.

- Pero queres que me quede con el trabajo!- Subi el volumen de mi voz- Anne, la verdad que no te entiendo.

- Quiero, pasar más tiempo con vos!- Dijo y se le formaron arrugas en la frente- Sabes...- Dijo agarrandose la cintura- hace unos dias estube pensando en que tengamos un hijo- Dijo con los ojos llorosos- Pero, si mi vida contigo va a ser asi!... es mejor que eso no pase nunca!- Grito esto ultimo y subio las escaleras.

-Anne!- Dije, pero pense que era mejor darle su tiempo.

Fui a la sala, me servi un vaso de whisky...

.

.

Más tarde, cerca de la una de la mañana fui a mi cuarto, el que compartia con Anne, estaba cerrado con llave, toque la puerta dos veces, me abrio y se fue a la cama inmediatamente, sin hablarme.

Bella P.O.B

El día de ayer fue agotador, ya que tube que hacer todos los trabajos de Jake. En eso me llego un mensaje de Alice.

**Bella: Amiga! Tenemos que ir de compras! Es U-R-G-E-N-T-E Me entendistes?**

**Alice: Ya fuimos el otro día, porque ir ahora estoy muy agotada.**

**Bella: Necesito un vestido! **

**Alice: Para?**

**Bella: Hay dios! Bella no me digas que te olvidastes, la fiesta de los 20 años de la Unidad.**

**Alice: Oh! Me habia olvidado completamente.**

**Bella: Bueno mi Jazzy me habizo y tenemos que ir de compras! Paso por tu casa a las 11:00.**

Nooo! La fiesta, odio las fiestas, siempre tengo que pasar verguenza, nose bailar, soy un completo desastre! y las compras con Alice, es demasiado.

Desayune rapido, me duche y me puse zapatillas deportivas, un jean y una camisa, cuando termine vi a Alice sentada en la sala, despues mire el reloj y eran las 10:00.

- Te das cuenta que falta una hora!- Le dije enojada.

- Si, pero no podemos desperdiciar tiempo - Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Cuando la mire de arriba abajo, ella llebaba tacos altos y un vestido ajustado en la cintura.

Que miras?- Me pregunto, haciendose la ofendida, era increible como Alice cambiaba de personalidad.

- Nada!- Dije y nos fuimos al estacionamiento

- Vos vas en tu coche y yo en el mio!- Dijo, al principio pense que estaba enojada pero despues dijo- Necesitamos espacio para las bolsas.- Sonrio y se subio a su porsche

Alice era la novia de Jasper, el psicologo de la Unidad, aunque yo la conocia desde el colegio eramos y somos mejores amigas inseparables, yo no creia que la amistad durara despues del colegio, pero lo comprobe y ademas yo la presente con Jasper al mes que comenze a trabajar en la Unidad.

Una vez que llegue al shopping, estacione al lado del coche de Alice.

-Bella, rapido! Veni, se nos hace tarde!- Me dijo o más bien me grito.

- Okey ya va.- Respondi silenciosamente.

.

.

Despues de horas buscando vestidos, los encontramos. El de Alice era straples de distintos tonos de verdes y llevaba unos tacones plateados. El mio era azul manga larga con brillos que dejaba la espalda descubierta con tacones negros.

-Bella, estamos geniales, los llevamos- Dijo o mas bien grito

Despues de comprar varias cosas ademas de los vestidos, fuimos a comer.

- Alice, te tengo que contar algo!- Al instante me puse colorada

- De quien te enamorastes?- Como me conocia! No le podia ocultar nada, eso esta claro.

-De nadie, es muy apresurado eso..creo- Dije nerviosa- ni siquiera se si esta soltero!-

- Es Edward Cullen?- Me dijo, con una decepción en los ojos.

- S-ii como supistes?- Le dije sorprendida.

- Jasper me dijo que lo estubistes observando todo el día- Dijo cambiando su posición- Bella el es mi hermano.

El hermano, el hermano...

-Tu hermano- Dije casi gritando- Porque no me dijistes nada- Dije bajando la voz.

- No hablo con el desde... hace mucho- Dijo cambiando su frase.

-Que paso?, que les paso?- Pregunte aun sorprendida.

- Bella perdon pero el esta casado, con una perra!- Dijo decepcionada, al igual que yo.

-Emm no Alice no es nada - Dije sonriendo forzadamente, si, realmente me habia decepcionado.


	4. Capitulo 4: La fiesta

Capitulo 4: La fiesta.

Hoy tendria que ver a Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice, me acuerdo ayer que mal se quedo Alice, es muy dificil para ella encontrarse despues de años con su hermano.

_FlashBack._

_Cuando salimos del shopping fuimos a mi casa, ya que la mayoria de la ropa era mia porque Alice decia que necesitaba cambio de a dejar todo en mi habitación y cuando fui para la sala estaba Alice en el sillon con la cabeza entre las piernas, se la sentia sollozar._

_- Allie- La llame con ternura por su apodo- Que pasa?- Dije abrazandola, ella me correspondio y empezo a sollozar más fuerte._

_-No quiero ver a mi hermano!, no puedo.- Dijo- Que voy a hacer?, si lo veo con esa perra de nuevo, no me voy a poder controlar, hace dos años que no lo veo, tengo miedo!_

_- Alice! Tienes que ser tu misma, si te sentis incomoda ignoralo, vas a disfrutar de la fiesta, si queres hablar con el espera otro día- Dije- Pero nada! va a arruinar la fiesta!.- Le ordene._

_Fin FlashBack_

No estaba tan segura de mi frase " Nada va a arruinar la fiesta", pero tendria que ser positiva.

Alice me habia dejado una lista con todo lo que tenía que hacer para alistarme, según ella la tendria que sorprender.

Me fui a bañar, después fui a buscar la bolsa donde Alice me habia puesto mi mataria, me cambio el vestido! era azul me dejo uno negro, al menos los tacones eran los mismo, después lei la nota que me había dejado.

_Bella: Te cambie el vestido! el azul es tu color pero lo reservaremos para otra ocasion. Te amo Amiga, sorprendeme. Alice._

Me termine riendo de la nota. Después me cambie, me maquille levemente y le agregue ondas a mi pelo. Estaba lista para ir, busque mi audi y parti rumbo a la fiesta.

Cuando llegue al boliche, la musica estaba a todo volumen, todos estaban agrupados de grupos d d en la barra pude ver a Alice, que estaba siendo abrazada por Jasper.

-Alice!- Grite y algunos se dieron vuelta mirarme.

-Bells! Veni, pedi un trago!- Alice parecia muy borracha y solo con 20 minutos de fiesta- Jazz-i sabes que te amo no? Y estoy esperando a que me pidas matrimonio- Dijo y se cargageo de risa.

-Jasper, dicen que cuando la gente esta borracha, revelan verdades!- Dije y le saque el trago a Alice.

Despúes de 10 minutos aparecio Edward y solo, muy raro. Alice dijo que no lo ve hace años, y es raro que no halla venido con su "mujer", capaz que se separo.

El me observo al entrar a mi a Jasper y luego su mirada se poso en Alice, el se quedo en shock.

- Alice, conoces a ese hombre, te esta mirando mucho!- Dijo ya celoso Jasper.

- Oh si!- Dijo riendo- Como no lo voy a conocer es mi hermano!.- Dijo llendo con una copa hacia el.

Jasper desconcertado se quedo en su lugar, yo encambio segui a Alice.

-Hermanito!-Grito, algunos presentes la miraban- Vinistes, ya dejastes a esa perra!

-No, Alice que estas haciendo aca?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-Hola Edward, me parece que este no es un lugar para hablar!- Dije llevandolo a otro lado, mientras Jasper volvia con Alice borracha.

Fuimos, a el Jardin de la extensa quinta.

-Alice, es mi mejor amiga, es la novia de Jasper ya lo conocistes?-El asintio.

-Ella te conto el motivo porque se alejo?-Dijo.

-Si!-Dije- Ella me conto todo, dijo que se había alejado por tu mujer, yo no la conosco , entonces no puedo decir nada de ella, ni siquiera la puedo juzgar pero me parece que no es momento para hablar de eso... ya que Alice esta muy borracha y..-No pude terminar, porque el me interrumpio.

- Tenes razón!- Dijo y yo tenía unos nervios- Queres ir a bailar?.-Me pregunto- Y asentí mucho más nerviosa.

Yo tenia un 0% de esperiencia con hombres, no tenia ni siquiera tema de sonando Someone Like You de Adele una de mis canciones preferidas.

( heard that you're settled down,

That you found a girl and you're married now,)

Me agarro de la cinturo y yo del cuello.

( heard that your dreams came true,

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you, )

- ¿Porque a Alice no le gustaba, que te casaras con...- No termine porque no sabia el nombre de la mujer.

- Anne, así se llama-Dijo frustrado- Ah Alice, no le gustaba porque decia que se aprovechaba de mi dinero, pero yo se que no es así- Dijo

(ld friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light, )

A lo lejos veia a Alice junto a Jasper bailar, ellos estaban tan vez desearia estar de esa forma.

( hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, )

Luego mire a Edward a la cara, el también me miraba a mi, al instante me puse colorada, como de costumbre.

had hoped you'd see my face,

And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,

You know how the time flies,

Only yesterday was the time of our lives,

We were born and raised in a summer haze,

Bound by the surprise of our glory days,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face,

And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Never mind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Nothing compares,

No worries or cares,

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you,

Don't forget me, I beg,

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

(evermind, I'll find someone like you,

I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg, )

Acerco su cara con la mia, nuestras frentes se rozaban, ya llegaba el final de la canción.

( remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,"

Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead.)

Y me besó.


	5. Capitulo5:Recuerdos de la noche anterior

Capitulo 5: Recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Me removi en una cama que no era la mia, me di cuenta porque yo usaba sabanas de 120 hilos y esta tenia más. Cuando abri los hojos, me di cuenta de que se trataba de la casa de Alice.

En eso Alice toco la puerta y vino con una bandeja de comida para que yo pueda desayunar.

-Alice, no te hubieras molestado!-Dije.

-Bella, podes hablar un poco más despacio?- Dijo tomandose la cabeza.

-Lo siento- Alice debia tener resaca.

-Bueno!, tenemos una hora para charlar antes de que te prepares para ir al trabajo.- Dijo Alice.

Empeze a recordar todo lo de ayer, yo estaba en el cesped del jardin de la quinta, llorando, Alice me llevo a la casa que compartia con Alice.

-Bells!, necesito saber que te paso ayer!- Me dijo tiernamente.

-Edward, me beso, mientras bailabamos- Se me corto la voz- Y después dijo que eso era un error! Me siento terriblemente mal.

-Hay Bella, yo te dije que estaba casado!- Me dijo abrazandome.

-Como pude ser tan tonta de ilusionarme!- Me reproche a mi misma.

-Te gusta?-Me pregunte y yo le dirigi una mirada como si fuera ovbio- No! Si te gusta te gusta? Si estas enamorada?- Se corrigio

-No, de eso si que no estoy segura!- Conteste- Bueno! Alice, porque te emborrachastes ayer?-

- Nervios, no sabia que decirle si lo veia- Dijo apenada.

- En algun momento vas a tener que hablar con el! Ya le contastes todo a Jasper?- Dije

-Si... y me admitio que se sintio celoso!- Dijo y se rio- Bella y Jacob fue ayer?

-Nose.. no lo vi- Dije pensativa- El pobre debe estar muy mal-Mire la hora-Alice me tengo que ir a trabajar!

- Tendrian que tener día libre!- Dijo enojada.

- Nunca tenemos hora libre.-Dije

.

Estaba entrando a la central y estaba Jacob en mi escritorio esperandome con un cafe.

-Hola Jake!, estas mejor?- Le pregunte, dejando mi cartera en la silla.

-Si perdon por tratarte tan mal... te traje un cafe!- Dijo

-Gracias!- Dije- Ya conocistes al nuevo fiscal?

- No tube el placer-

- Bella! Te necesitamos- Dijo mi jefe.

-Que paso?- Dije

- Una , chica llamo diciendo estar secuestrada y no podemos localizarla!- Me aviso- Jacob, anda con Jasper el te indicara lo que tienes que hacer!

Entre a la sala de interrogatorio y atendi el telefono.

_[-Hola-Dijo la voz de una nena chica._

_-Hola, como te llamas?-Dije dulcemente._

_-Camila- Respondio._

_- Que paso Camila?-_

_- Estoy atrapada hace 2 días!-Dijo sollozando._

_-Camila cuantos años tenes?- Puse el telefono en silencio.]_

-Necesitamos, que hables todo lo que puedas con ella, no logramos localizarla!-Me dijo Jasper.

_[-10, como es tu nombre?- Me pregunto._

_-Me llamo Bella.- _

_-Bella, me vas a poder salvar?- Dijo_

_-Si, necesito que me ayudes, tenes idea donde estas?-_

_-No!-Dijo llorando-_

_-Cami, no llores! Las paredes de que color son?- No estaba sirviendo de nada lo que ella me decia._

_-Nose, esta muy oscuro, el vendra en cualquier momento y me va a retar-Dijo._

_-Quien te va a retar cami?- Pregunte, y puse el telefono en silencio]_

-Bella que corte y llame de nuevo!- Me ordeno Jasper.

_[-El señor! Bella, sigues ahi, tengo miedo.- Dijo_

_-Cami, necesitamos que cortes y llames de nuevo? Esta bien?- Le dije._

_-Si- dijo y corto.]_

-Bella, ven!- Me llamo mi jefe.-No estamos muy seguros de esto.

-Muy seguros de que?- Pregunte.

- Creemos, que nos estan haciendo una broma, Jasper no sabe de donde esta llamando!-Dijo Edward.

- Lo más seguro es que el sistema del celular este modificado por un experto.- Me explico Jasper.

-Lo más seguro, es que a esta chica la hallan violando y necesite ayuda!- Les grite y todos reaccionaron sorprendidos por mi reacción.

- Isabella- Me dijo con autoridad mi jefe- Mande a mas de 200 policias a revisar todos lo lugares en los que llega la señal, no podemos armar un escandalo! Que pasaria si es una broma de mal gusto?- Me dijo.

- Hasta que no me demuestren lo contrario!-Hize una pausa- No terminaremos el caso.

Fui a atender el telefono que estaba sonando.

_[-Hola Cami?- Dije._

_-Bella, estoy muy asustada._

_-Cami, necesito que me digas algo que halla en el lugar que te encuentres!- Le pregunte._

_- Hay una bolsa llena de ropa, disfraces, espera haca hay una bolsa donde el me compra la comida!-_

_-Necesito que me digas como se llama el lugar!-_

_- FastFood.- Dijo-Bella, me vas a salvar?._

_-Si te lo prometo! Cami , contame de tu familia!- Dije_

_-Hace mucho que no la veo...- Dijo_

_-Desde hace cuanto._

_-Desde mi ultimo cumpleaños, hace unos dias, despúes de ahi mamá me dejo ir con un primo de ella para que me lleve con mi papá.-Me explico._

_-El señor que te tiene secuestrada es tu papa?- Le pregunte._

_-No! no se quien es.]_

Jacob P.O.B.

-Jake, ven que te presento al nuevo fiscal!- Me dijo

- Hola! Un gusto soy Edward Cullen.- Dijo ofreciendo su mano, pero yo no la acepte.

-Tenemos que trabajar- Dije frio, sin presentarme.

Se escuchaba como Bella hablaba con, la tal Camila.

-Jasper ya tienes su ubicación?- Pregunte.

- No, es confuso, la ubicación varia! Solo se que esta en las afueras de New York.- Explico.

-Debe ser una broma!- Opino Edward

.

.

Esperamos un buen rato, hasta que la chica le dijo a Bella, un lugar de comida FastFood.

-Jacob, encuentra ese lugar y vos Edward ve a desaparecidos y encuentra datos de la chica! Ya!- Ordeno nuestro jefe.

Fui al estacionamiento a buscar mi auto, Edward me imito, sinceramente no me caia para nada bien ese tipo!

Cuando fui a ver el lugar... estaba quemado. Me reporte a la central.

Edward P.O.B

Trate de llevarme bien con Jacob, pero ya me aseguraron de que no le caeria bien.

Estaba volviendo para la central, obtuve información util, habian un monton de fotos de "una chica desaparecida" pornograficas. Ahora faltaba que Bella le pregunte como era ella y un paso más.


	6. Capitulo 6: La charla con mi hermana

Capitulo 6: La charla con mi hermana.

Bella P.O.B.

La misión por suerte había terminado bien encontramos a la nena sana y salva, ahora ya esta con su familia.

Ahora yo me encontraba con Jasper y Alice, estabamos platicando, sobre la llegada de Emmett un viejo amigo nuestro

- Cariño dejame a mi y a Bella hablar en privado.- Dijo Alice a Jasper.

Una vez, que Jasper salio de mi departamento Alice se dispuso a hablar.

- Llamare a Edward y le pedire que nos encontremos!- Me dijo Alice

- Como conseguistes su número?- Pregunte curiosa.

- Jasper me lo dio, si queres te lo paso?- Dijo provocatiba

- Llamalo!- Dije para que no cambie de tema.

-Ok.- Dijo y se fue a otra pieza.

Y?- Le pregunte cuando volvio.

- Nos juntaremos en 30 minutos en starbucks.- Dijo arrugando la frente- Deseame suerte!.

- Suerte! Cuentame todo luego!- Le dije.

-Ok, ire a contarle a Jasper!- Me dijo y se fue.

Edward P.O.B.

Hoy llegue cansado a casa luego del trabajo que por suerte salio todo bien, deje el maletín al lado del perchero , subi a la habitacion que compartia con Anne y vi velas y rosas por todos lados.

- Hola mi amor!- Me dijo Anne, estaba muy sexy con un vestido rojo, escotado.

- Hola!-Dije- Vos hicistes esto?- Pregunte.

- Si!, lo hice para que lo disfrutes, me di cuenta de que lo que hize estubo mal...!- Dijo mirando al piso y caminando hacia mi.- Perdon- Dijo esto ultimo mirandome a los hojos.

La agarre de la cintura, eso hizo que quedaramos a unos centimetros de distancia, ella luego hizo que esos centimetros desaparecieran besandome me agarro del cuello para profundizar el beso. Cuando ella quizo sacarme el saco sonó el telefono.

-No atiendas- Dijo besandome el cuello.

- Si debe ser algo importante- Dije sacandomela de encima.

Hola- Respondi.

Hola Edward-Dijo una voz femenina.

¿Alice?- Pregunte alterandome.

Si, Edward necesitamos aclarar las cosas!- Me dijo y tenía razon.

Son las 4 que te parece si en media hora, nos vemos en algún lado?- Le propuse.

Ok, esta bien, en starbucks!- Me dijo- Nos vemos... chau- Se despidio y corto.

-Mi amor, quien era?- Pregunto Anne en la mesa.

- Alice, mi hermana- Le dije ya me parecia que eso no le iba a caer muy bien.

- Ella! Como se atreve a llamarte ahora.- Grito.

- Anne, es muy dificil de explicar- Le dije.- Perdon pero me voy a tener que ir.

- Que como te atreves!- Grito demasiado fuerte.

- Anne tranquilizate es mi hermana necesito verla.- Le dije y ella tiro todo lo que había en la mesa, pero para entonces ya estaba saliendo de mi penthouse.

Cuando estacione el auto al frente de Starbucks vi a mi hermana salir de un coche que se iba, espere a que ella entrara y luego fui yo. Cuando entre mire la mesa donde ella estaba sentado y fui.

- Hola Alice- Salude con una sonrisa.

- Hola Edward- Contesto friamente.

- Alice, puedes parar con esto!- Dije sentandome en la mesa.

- Un frapuchino por favor!- Le dijo Alice a el mesero que yo no había divisado.

- Dos!- Dije yo.- Me podes contestar.

- Edward- Dijo ella soltando un suspiro enorme, como si hubiese soltado una carga pesada.- Te quiero mucho, pero no te puedo ver con ella sabiendo que solo esta interesada en tu dinero.

- Alice tranquila ella no sabe nada de mi herencia, por eso le estoy dando una oportunidad.- Le conteste.

- Eso significa que las cosas van mal entre ustedes?- Yo asenti- Edward lo que más me da bronca es que la preferistes a ella antes que a mi! y me dejastes y ahora nos vemos despues de 2 años y vos seguis con ella!- Dijo alterada.

- Alice tranquila, me aleje de vos porque pense que si te daba tiempo era mejor cuando te quize localizar no habia ningun rastro tuyo!- Le proteste.

-Es porque me mude a Nueva York!- Dijo como si fuera ovbio.

- Alice, esto no importa ahora- Ella me miro raro- quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con vos, me podes decir quien es ese tal Jasper?- Le pregunte.

-No vengas ahora con el papel del hermano malo!- Dijo y me dolio- No te perdonare asi como la nada, te incluire en mis salidas y tendras que saber ganar mi confianza.

- Esta bien.-

-Esto esta totalmente fuera del tema pero dentro de poco viene Emmett te acordas de el?- Me aviso.

-Emmett!, por dios que bueno!- Emmett era mi mejor amigo de la infancia, juventud pero en la madurez se fue a Los Angeles, para poder estudiar.

- Edward me tengo que ir!- Dijo- Perdoname por tanta frialdad- Yo sonrei.

Alice tenia un corazón tan bueno, y lo de Jasper lo preguntaba encerio quiero saber si se toma encerio la relación con mi hermana. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ganaria su confianza.

Hola, soy Sol, bueno les queria aclarar a algunas personas que yo no se escribir muy bien simplemente estoy aprendiendo, por eso les pido que no me juzguen, con el tiempo voy a tratar de mejorar mi escritura.

Otra cosa, en la pagína de Facebook Twilight Novelas pueden encontrar esta novela y otra más que estan muy buenas.

Saludos.


	7. Capitulo 7: La llegada de Emmett

Capitulo 7: La llegada de Emmett.

Bella P.O.B.

Estaba llendo al areopuerto donde me encontraria con Alice y Jasper, hoy era la llegada de Emmett hace tanto tiempo que no lo veia.

Una vez que llegue estacione el auto y en la entrada ya estaban Alice, Jasper ... y Edward?! Que hacia el ahi, cruze la calle y fui a saludarlos todabia con sorpresa.

-Hola Alice, Jasper y Edward- Dije con sorpresa en lo ultimo- Que haces aqui?- Le pregunte.

- El es amigo de Emmett desde la infancia- Contesto una alegre Alice, luego tendria que hablar con ella, me tenia que explicar que había pasado ayer- Bella, hoy a la noche vamos a salir para festejar la llegada de Emmett vienes?- Me pregunto.

- Si, mañana no hay trabajo!-Dije dudosa.

-Bueno entremos!- Dijo Jasper haciendo que la tensión del momento desapareciera.

Después de esperar varios minutos sentados, vimos que Emmett se acercaba. Seguia igual que siempre ojos verdes, pelo oscuro, tez blanca y cuerpo corpulento.

- Jasper!- Grito Emmett la gente se dio vuelta para ver de quien provenia el grito- Tanto tiempo amigo!-Se abrazaron.

-Mucho tiempo!- Lo apoyo Jasper.

- Alice, sigues igual que siempre! Me imagino que me planeastes una fiesta no?- Pregunto.

- Ovbio, espero que duermas bien esta tarde porque a la noche nos vamos de fiesta!- Dijo Alice.

-Bella! Pequeña torpe como estas?- Me dijo abrazandome muy fuerte dejandome sin respiración, ya me había acostumbrado a eso.

-Bien! Ya no soy tan torpe, supere esa etapa-Dije propinandole un codazo.

- Eso veremos- Me contesto y cuando se giro vio a Edward y su cara quedo en shock.-Edward! No puedo creer que estes haca! Te mudastes a Nueva York, amigo como extraño los viejos tiempos.-

- Yo también no sabes cuanto!- Dijo con una mirada que no supe desifrar.

Fuimos todos a comer a un restaurante de la zona y acompañamos a Emmett a su nuevo departamento, luego cada uno volvio a su casa ya que lo dejamos dormir. Ya le había dicho a Alice que la veia en su casa más tarde para hablar, volviendo a casa me preguntaba porque Edward me había besado, era algo que no lograba entender.

.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde, estaba en la casa de Alice, ella estaba eligiendo su atuendo para esta noche, cuando decidi hablar de Edward.

-Como te fue con Edward?- Dije acostandome sobre su cama.

-Bien, estube muy fria, pero creo que se lo merecia!- Me contesto- Te gusta este?- Dijo mostrandome un vestido amarillo.

-Porque lo llevastes al aeropuerto?- Le dije sin acerle caso a su pregunta.

-Le dije que lo incluiria en mis planes, para tratar de llevarnos mejor-Respondio- Ademas es amigo de Emmett.

Cada día perdia más esperanzas si Edward dejo a su hermana por su esposa, no me elegiria a mi por nada del mundo.

- Este te gusta más?-Dijo señalandome otro vestido.

-Si ese es mejor, hay algún vestido para mi?- Pregunte.

Luego de alistarnos para la salida, le propuse a Alice que fuera Jake ya que hace dias que no lo veia, ella acepto y me faltaba llamarlo para que valla.

_-Hola Jake!-_

_-Bella?-_

_-La misma, te queria preguntar si estas libre?-_

_-Si por?_

Le conte lo de la llegada de Emmett, el no tenia ningun problema asi que le pase la dirección de el boliche donde nos ibamos a reunir.

-Vamos!- Me llamo Alice.- Ya tenemos que ir!.

_- Nos vemos en minutos Jake, ya me tengo que ir!- Dije y corte sin escuchar lo que me decia._

El viaje no fue largo ni corto, estabamos llendo a un boliche que se llamaba Black.

Como yo odio las fiestas en este momento me gustaria estar en mi casa viendo una pelicula y relajandome ya que el lunes debo volver a trabajar... pero Alice dice que esta es una forma de relajarse.

Cuando llegamos, vimos el boliche al instante era muy facil de divisar ya que era todo negro, con letra blancas. En la puerta ya estaban Edward y Emmett conversando muy amistosamente.

-Bella!- Grito Emmett abrazandome por segunda vez en el día demasiado fuerte.

-Emmett muchos abrazos por hoy no?- Le pregunte se rio y fue a saludar a los demas.

-Hola Bella- Me dijo Edward.

-Hola- Seguramente ya estaba sonrojada maldita timidez.

Nos quedamos quietos por minutos, hasta que aparecio la duende.

-Entremos!- Dijo llena de alegria.


	8. Capitulo 8: Me considera su amiga

Capitulo 8: Me considera su amiga.

Bella P.O.B.

La disco era de dos pisos, muy oscura y algo bueno la musíca no estaba tan alta. Los chicos se habían ido a bailar lo que me dejaba con Edward.

- Tomas Bella?- Me pregunto acercandome una copa de Martini.

-Dale, no seas tan estricta!- Me reprocho.

- Es que de verdad no tomo -Dije rodando los ojos- Pierdo la cordura cuando lo hago.

- Un trago- Me insistio- Solo uno- Me acerco más el vaso y yo sin más empeze a tomar.

-No hagas caso a nada de lo que diga- Le avise.

-Sos muy reservada- Afirmo- O es solo conmigo?.

-Creo que es solo contigo- Dije terminando la copa.

- Que no me consideras tu amigo?- Me pregunto- Ya perdiendo un poco de cordura o eso creia yo.

-Si- Dije dudosa- Pero nos conocemos desde hace muy poco.

- Me caistes muy bien desde que te vi- Dijo.

Termino su copa la dejo sobre el mostrador me agarro la mano y me llevo hacia la pista de baile donde estaban todos Alice y Jasper bailando animadamente y Emmett con una chica de cabellera rubia, el no perdia el tiempo.

- Edward no soy buena bailando- Suspire- Menos borracha.

- Ya bailamos una vez juntos y no eres tan mala bailando-

- Pero estas diciendo que soy mala!-Me hize la ofendida.

- Mentira!-

-Verdad- Lo mire probocativa.

-Mentira!-

Toda la noche riendonos los dos juntos como amaba eso... nose bien lo que dije y lo que estoy diciendo por culpa del alchol. Cerca de las dos de la mañana hicimos un brindis festejando la llegada de Emmett

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana el boliche estaba cerrando y practicamente nos echaron yo iba apoyado sobre el hombro de Edward y el trataba de sostenerme. Jasper fue el único que no bebio ya que el sabia que uno tendria que hacerce cargo y nos llevo a cada uno a nuestras casas.

Una vez en mi casa tome una pastilla asi en la mañana no tendria que aguantar fuertes dolores de cabeza, o eso esperaba...

Edward P.O.B.

Una vez que llegue a mi penthouse fui directo a mi habitación estaba muy cansado, mi esposa estaba dormida entonces silenciosamente entre a la cama.

-Porque vinistes tan tarde?- Me pregunto sollozando Anne.

-Estoy muy cansando mejor hablamos mañana- Me tape con la sabana.

- No traes de evadirme Edward, ya tengo bastante de cuando me dejastes por irte con tu hermana- Dijo esto ultimo con tono despectivo.

-Si tendria que elegir entre mi hermana y vos, la elijo a ella por encima de todo!- Le grite y me fui.

No aguantaria otra queja de ella, al menos por ahora, estaba en la calle eran las 5 pasadas y no tenía a donde ir, no había traido plata para un hotel y no pensaba volver al departamento. Alice esta con Jasper y no los molestaria menos ahora que estoy tratando de tener mejor relación con ella, Emmett de seguro estaria con la rubia de hoy me odiaria si lo interrumpia.

Mi única esperanza era Bella, dentro de todo hoy forme una amistad con ella.

_-Bella?-_

_- Edward- Dijo dormida- Que haces llamando a estas horas?-_

_-No te quiero molestar.- Dije apunto de cortar._

_-No decime!- Dijo preocupada- Que pasó?._

_- Necesito quedarme a dormir en tu departamento..._

_-B-bueno- Dijo nerviosa- Que pasó?-Volvio a preguntar._

_-Cuando llegue te cuento, me pasas tu dirección?- Pregunte_

Una vez que llegue al edificio lo empeze a observar era lindo por dentro y por fuera, ella me indico que valla al piso 6 su departamento era el c, golpie la puerta dos veces y me abrió.


End file.
